


Reset

by updog



Category: Missy Elliott (Musician), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Actual Phoenix Phoenix Wright, Artist Phoenix Wright, Bisexual Disaster Phoenix Wright, Childhood Memories, M/M, Memories, Memory Loss, Mutual Pining, Narumitsu - Freeform, Non-Explicit Sex, Wrightworth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/updog/pseuds/updog
Summary: Phoenix suffers memory loss.
Relationships: Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright
Comments: 29
Kudos: 279





	Reset

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This piece is a gift for one of my favorite people. This is TOTALLY something I'm not used to writing, as I usually write non-romance fiction on the side and... whatever the fuck else I usually post here. Though this was my 1st time writing something like this, I still hope you enjoy!  
> Also please bear w my minimal format editing I'm so tired

“Before I let you see him, I need to make sure you understand the severity of the situation.” the nurse said.

Edgeworth stayed silent.

“This is a very stressful situation for him as well, so we’ve taken small steps to see where he is— right now.”

“Who has he seen?” Edgeworth asked.

“Only Miss Fey so far. We reached out to his other emergency contacts but had no response.”

 _That’s no surprise from Wright’s family_ , Edgeworth thought bitterly. He shook the feeling. No place for that now.

He breathed in and strained his mind to think like Phoenix; hope for the best.

-

Edgeworth stepped into the room; the walls flushed with dim evening light. His eyes met with Phoenix’s, and the drowsy man sat up.

A pit sat in Edgeworth’s stomach, for he already knew something was certainly wrong. No trace of a smile was left on his face when he entered the room, something Edgeworth often took for granted.

“Hello Phoenix, how are you feeling?”

“Ah, hey… I’m fine, but that might just be the morphine kicking in.” the man chuckled. Phoenix inspected Edgeworth’s appearance. “Are you the accident attorney they called in?”

“N-no,” Edgeworth choked on his words— he was warned of his injury, but how could Phoenix not remember him? “My name is Miles Edgeworth. We’re- we’re colleagues.”

“Alright…” Phoenix forced a smile, “…I’m sorry to make you worry!”

“Don’t apologize. I’m going to see when you are able to be discharged. Do you need anything, Ph-Phoenix?” No. He can’t be losing himself, not now.

“I’m actually fine, really! Thank you.”

Edgeworth excused himself and closed the door. He sauntered a few steps before collapsing against a wall. He cursed. Phoenix didn’t deserve this. Not after everything Phoenix had done. Not after everything Phoenix has done for _him_ , and especially not after he’s _done_ to Phoenix.

A slender hand reached out to his shoulder. He wiped his face of tears to see Maya beside him. “Edgeworth?” Maya asked, “Hey, let’s… let’s get you some water.” Edgeworth obliged, allowing Maya to lift him from the floor.

-

“I arrived not too far before you. I’ve been asking around; it sounds like he might be let go soon. Sooner than later, anyway.”

“Did he not recognize you either?” Edgeworth asked.

“No, but…” Maya paused, “You know Nick. If anybody were to recover, it would be him.”

“I suppose.” Phoenix did have an ability to bounce back from a series of unfortunate, albeit odd events. Something in Edgeworth told him that Phoenix’s luck-- his crazy, stupid luck that Edgeworth took for granted, might have run out.

“Miss Fey, Mister Edgeworth?” a voice called. A doctor stepped in gingerly. “May I pull you aside for a moment?”

-

The doctor introduced herself as Dr. Maria. She swiveled her monitor toward the two. “Phoenix has minor lacerations from the accident. Given the damage from the wreck, that’s not something we see often. In that regard, he should heal quickly.” She continued, “However, from the scans we have some abnormalities in the brain here and here. Despite this, Phoenix’s cognitive abilities were tested with little or no change.”

She exhaled, “I’ve never heard of a memory loss case exactly like this. From what I’ve seen, he seems fine in himself, but he has no memory of his life or anyone he’s ever met.”

“What do you suggest?” Edgeworth asked. Maya stayed quiet.

“Given the situation I’d like to monitor him overnight. If there’s no drastic changes in his overall health, we’ll discharge him.” The doctor said, “Afterwards, it’s best for him to go home and rest. Make sure his stress is kept to a minimum and introduce his old habits slowly.”

“…Alright.”

“Visiting hours are closed for the evening, but we can give you a call as soon as Mr. Wright is cleared to leave.”

“Thank you for your time, Dr. Maria.”

Edgeworth and Maya left the hospital in silence, lost in thought and fear. Edgeworth managed to speak up, “It’s getting quite late, would you want me to take you home?”

“Sure, I mean, if you don’t mind.”

“It’s no problem at all.”

Maya was caught off guard from Edgeworth’s sports car, its deep red finish sticking out from the rest of the parking garage. “Sweet ride, this definitely beats the bus!”

“Thank you. It’s part of my Von Karma inheritance.”

Maya’s head swiveled to him. “Wait, really?!”

“No, I wish.” he chuckled. The conversation left a bitter note in Edgeworth, guilty for any positive feeling while Phoenix was in the state he’s in.

Highway lights rhythmically lit the car’s black cabin on the way home. The radio was set low to drown out unwanted thoughts of their evening.

Finally, Maya spoke up, “Y’know, it’s been a while since we’ve talked last. Even then, we’re usually facing you in court... or a jail cell.” Edgeworth managed a small smile. “So, like, what have you been up to?”

“Aside from prosecuting, it’s been business as usual. I am still getting through all the deleted scenes and concept art of Steel Samurai that you sent me… I assume you also mean to ask about me and Wright?”

“Yeah, I mean, if you’re comfortable with it.” Maya said, “I don’t get to bother Nick as often now that I moved out of his apartment.”

“It’s been… fun, to say the least. But living together has proved some challenges in our relationship.”

“I didn’t expect you to be so open.”

“You’re one of Phoenix’s closest friends. I figure I can be with you.” Miles said, “Also you lived with him for some time so I expect you understand where I’m coming from.”

“Yes I do. However we’re about equally messy and take long showers so I couldn’t really blame him.”

Edgeworth managed a short chuckle before becoming distant once more.

“…Edgeworth, I need to make sure you’re going to be ok until tomorrow morning. Do you need to talk or anything?”

“I should be fine, I’m no stranger to grief. I just—” Edgeworth’s breath hitched, “I just don’t want to mess this up.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just… Phoenix and I already spent so many years apart. To add insult to injury, I still struggle to show my love. We had an argument two days ago about it and--” Edgeworth swallowed, “and Phoenix loses his _fucking_ memory!? He’s already lost so much. I feel awful, and responsible, and--and I just can't take it!”

Maya placed a hand on his shoulder, “Edgeworth, he loves you more than anything. He’s literally all he talks about. From what I’ve seen, you’re the same. Listen, you’re such a big part of his life, there’s no way that his memory isn’t going to kick in.”

“I- I suppose you’re right.” Miles said, attempting to clear his eyes of tears.

“What do you mean? Of course I’m right!”

Edgeworth nodded. He pulled into Maya’s apartment complex and walked her to her place. She turned to him with open arms.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Wha- do you think I’m just out here in the middle out the night T-posing? Give me a hug!”

Edgeworth obliged, Maya pulling him in. It felt alien, but it felt nice. “Does Phoenix really talk about me that much?”

“Yes. And blatantly, it’s annoying.” Maya let him go. “But it’s also very sweet. Obviously you’re doing something right.”

Edgeworth managed a little laugh.

“I need to watch Pearl later tomorrow. Will you be ok on your own?”

“I’ll be fine.” Edgeworth paused, “Are you ok?”

“I, eh, I’ll be alright. When Mia died, something I taught myself was to take deep breaths and small steps forward. I’ll pull through. We both will.”

They bid each other goodnight, and Edgeworth a long, lonely trip back home.

\-----

To his expectation, Edgeworth failed to sleep that night. An empty bed and a mind full of doubts and fear kept him more than occupied. Early that morning, Edgeworth read a series of notifications on his phone. He realized he had not checked it since he entered the hospital yesterday:

LARRY: Got off work super late an nics in hospital???? Seein him now call me!

LARRY: Got in hes alive but hot nurse kicked me out

LARRY: In waiting room til they lemme in but they might not tho pls resond, still don’t know wats goin on

MAYA: Hey! Hitching ride on bus today so ill meet you at the hospital

Edgeworth let out a sigh. He found clean clothes, splashed water on his face, and left, not bothering to look in a mirror.

He found Larry and Maya in the waiting room. From Larry’s sunken face and crumpled clothes, he expected he stayed overnight. Larry noticed Edgeworth in the hall and his face lit up.

“Hey it’s Edgey!” Larry announced, his enthusiasm drained from a long night. “Did you get my texts?”

“I did, sorry for not responding.”

“Don’t worry about it. Maya convinced ‘em to let me see Nick!” He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, “He, uh, doesn’t remember me so I guess he got knocked pretty good… But luckily he should be let go soon so I’m sure he’ll get his memories back soon enough.”

“That’s good at least…”

Maya’s cell started to ring. “This is probably about Pearls. Mind if I take this?”

“Not at all.”

Maya excused herself from the room, leaving Larry and Edgeworth alone.

“Edge, you doin’ ok?”

“I’ve been better. I should be asking you the same question.” Miles answered.

“Well, ya know…” he turned away to face the window. Harsh fluorescents were replaced with early morning light finally peeking through the skyline.

“… Me and Phoenix got into a fight before all this, about my commitment issues. I can’t help but think this is all some sort of punishment for me.” Miles said, “But at the same time, he didn’t deserve this. He doesn’t deserve me.”

Larry, still looking away, wiped his face. “…I always try to look around the negative, even if it comes off naïve. Something good is bound to come from all this.”

“...We’re very different people, but I admire that from you.”

“Wanna hear some ideas I came up with?” Larry asked.

“Sure.”

Larry began ticking his thoughts on his fingers. “Nick’s forgotten about all the crippling stress from being a lawyer… Hopefully.”

“That’s true”

Larry ticked another finger, “He’s got a rich boyfriend to take care of him until he feels better.”

Edgeworth laid his head in his hand, “God, how do I even tell him we ar—were dating?”

Larry stopped him. “AH, no. Positives only! Number 3!” he said, “He’s gotten almost killed like 10 times before this, he’ll bounce back.”

Edgeworth tried to interrupt.

“Number 4!”

“Larry--”

“NUMBER 4!” he reiterated. His voice carried, raising the receptionists to turn their attention.

“He’s forgotten how much money I owe him. And the time I hit on his cousin. And the time I set fire to his office desk.”

“Which means…” Larry said, looking to Edgeworth. Edgeworth somehow felt even more exasperated than from the beginning of the conversation.

Larry ticked his last finger, “Number 5. Whatever you did to poor Nicki, he’s forgotten that, too. Which means you have a chance to start over with him.”

Edgeworth considered it. He made a valid point. “Wait. No, no.” Edgeworth said, “You think I should start all over and not tell him how I hurt him, and pretend nothing ever happened between us? Do you know how messed up that sounds?”

“A little,” Larry admitted, “but listen. You can decide to start over, and to like, I dunno, treat him right this time? You can also later tell him what a total dirtbag you were!”

Edgeworth sighed, “Can always count on you to make me feel better, Butz.” He said, “But you make a good point.”

Maya scurried back into the room. “Hey! Sorry I left. Pearl’s babysitting situation is a little difficult right now. But good news, Nick’s ready for discharge!”

Edgeworth nodded and gathered his things. With Maya and Larry at his side, he found a smile on his face.

-

Phoenix has had better days. Rather, he assumes he had. He woke up sore, due for his next dose of pain meds. He was grateful for how much he’d cleaned up since his accident, but a real shower would do wonders.

He heard a click, and four people shuffled into the room. His nurse (the one name he should have remembered, but recently forgot and now he feels bad) was accompanied by visitors from earlier: the short girl in strange clothing, what he could only assume was a frat boy, and the man in red.

They all visited him yesterday incredibly distressed, but he couldn’t understand why. Phoenix was aware of the block in his mind, and it frustrated him to no end. _Who are these people? Why is the man in red so disheveled? Who am I?_

“Mr. Wright, you’re free to go! Your friends are here to take you home.” The nurse said.

“Oh great!” Phoenix smiled.

After some tedious paperwork, Phoenix was able to walk out along with his… friends, he guessed. The girl and the soul-patched one he quickly learned once more were Maya and Larry, both friendly and very talkative. The man in red didn’t say much, however. Over lunch, they helped Phoenix piece together the basics of his past life.

“Just to clarify,” Phoenix began, “I’m a defense attorney, and Maya has helped me on a lot of cases. Larry, what do you do?”

“What don’t I do...?” Larry mused, “For now, let’s leave it at the fact I’ve been your bro since elementary school.”

That left the quiet, interesting man, avoiding eye contact and absently toying with his leftover food.

Phoenix hesitated a moment to talk to him. Why am I nervous about this? “What—what do you do, Mister…?”

“Miles Edgeworth.” The man answered, “I am a prosecutor, and… we’re close colleagues.”

Maya nudged Edgeworth, it seemed he was also hesitating.

“What he also means to say is you’re both very close friends, and you should know that you share an apartment together.” Maya said, “Nick… are you starting to remember any of this?”

Phoenix thought for a moment. It was hard to say. He noticed their attention was solely on him. “It’s strange. You three seem so, so _familiar_ , but something is stopping me from putting the pieces together.” He continued, “I’m awfully sorry to make all of you worry…”

“Wright,” Edgeworth said, saying his last name seemed foreign, but he didn’t feel comfortable with using Phoenix. “Don’t apologize, it wasn’t your fault. Whatever this block is that you have…” Edgeworth halted himself from reaching over the table. “…we’ll get through this.”

Edgeworth felt Maya and Larry’s smiles on him.

“I’m sorry to ditch you guys, but I need to get to Kuhrain before 1.” Maya said.

“Yeah, I need to start heading out, too.” Larry said.

They bid their farewells in the parking lot, leaving Phoenix and Edgeworth alone. It was something the two were both anxious about.

“…We should head back to the apartment. I can imagine you need rest.” Edgeworth said. They walked to Edgeworth’s sportscar, and Phoenix whistled low.

“I don’t mind a ride like this!”

Edgeworth chuckled, “I can imagine that.”

On the ride home, Edgeworth could feel Phoenix’s eyes on him. In his defense he couldn’t resist. _Why is he so familiar? Why is it also foreign?_

“Listen, Wright,” Edgeworth began, “I want you to feel as comfortable as possible here. So if you need anything or if you need some space, please let me know.”

“I do have a question. What exactly is the living situation again?” Phoenix asked,

A whole day and Edgeworth had still fallen short on a good answer. ”We’re colleagues, but we’re also very close… in a sense.” Edgeworth parked in front of the apartment and sighed. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair, and certainly gained Phoenix’s full attention. “I’ll just say it: we are dating.”

“O-oh.” Phoenix’s mind went into chaos. _I hooked up with HIM?_

“We were, rather. I’d feel awful to push you into any situation you’re uncomfortable with. Though I’m sure you’re uncomfortable now…” Edgeworth cursed himself. Why couldn’t he stop talking?

“No, no, it’s ok.” Phoenix assured, “like you said before, we’ll get through this.”

Edgeworth forced a smile. He showed Phoenix into the apartment. Just like from the car, Phoenix’s outh went agape.

“How fancy! It totally lapsed my mind that lawyers make good money… do we share a bedroom?”

“We did. Don’t worry, there's a guest room down the hall you can move into.”

“Ah thanks. I’m turning in for the night, thank you, for everything today.”

“Of course.” Edgeworth said, excusing himself as well.

-

Edgeworth was alone again. He should be happy Phoenix was safe. He should be happy he is home from the hospital, and essentially still the happy-go-lucky man he fell in love with. But he couldn’t shake the dread in his mind. He couldn’t help but think this was the universe intervening, to forcibly end their relationship. He considered that he probably deserved it. _No. Phoenix wouldn’t want me thinking like this._ Regardless, the thought still lingered. He shook his head, washed his face, and went the fuck to sleep.

\-----

Phoenix didn’t remember falling asleep. He feared for a moment this was a side effect from his accident, but he also considered how tired and stressed out he was from last night. He shuffled out of his strange new bedroom to see Edgeworth quietly enjoying tea by the kitchen window, with a large cloud of a dog by his feet. The dog trotted over to greet Phoenix with a wide smile and a little dance.

“Ah, good morning, Wright.” Edgeworth said.

“Mornin’. You have a dog?”

“Oh, yes. Pess here was already asleep when we got home last night.”

“Hey, buddy!” Phoenix said to Pess as he pet the dog’s chubby face. “This is a Great Pyrenees, right?”

“Yes.”

“I may have lost my memory, but apparently dog breeds are the thing that sticks!” Phoenix laughed.

“Sounds about right,” Edgeworth said, smiling into his mug. “So, I considered a plan of action to get your memories back last night. Perhaps today we can take it slow, but I can guide you through a regular day for you, if you’d like. I did call off work for this emergency, but I do have to run into my office most days, just to make sure my colleagues aren’t running amok.” He stood and straightened himself, “but today, I’m all yours—eh, in a sense.” _Edgeworth you idiot…_ he thought to himself.

“Sure thing! But I gotta ask, do you dress fancy even on your days off?”

Edgeworth considered the question for a moment. It was quite rare for him not to be wearing at least a buttoned shirt and slacks, even as a child. “I’m usually in this attire,” he explained, “what you saw the last two days was me at my wit’s end. But nevermind all that, I meant to tell you I found one of your old phones, since yours was smashed in the wreck. It should run fine and has most of your old contacts.”

“Thanks!” “Is this what you were working on so early in the morning?” Phoenix asked.

“Wright, it’s 11:45AM… but yes. You should know, I’m a chronic workaholic.” Edgeworth said, “Anyway, we should get some breakfast.”

Phoenix and Edgeworth continued on with the remainder of the morning whipping up breakfast. Edgeworth showed him around the apartment and gave Phoenix tips on how not to break the appliances. Hesitantly, he showed him how to work the tv among other things in the living room, which was chock-full of Steel Samurai collections among other samurai and anime paraphernalia. Phoenix tagged along with a walk around the apartment complex with Pess as Edgeworth explained how to get around the city, but for now to try to rely on Maya and himself, but likely not Larry.

“Maybe if I show you some things through your computer it might help…?” Edgeworth asked.

“I’m not sure if I’m too good with computers.”

“You’re not,” Edgeworth admitted, “but it’s worth a try. I might have an idea where your passwords are, too.

Edgeworth returned to the table with a sketchbook crammed with loose papers.

“I never looked through this myself because I respect your privacy… also because of the little note you left me” he slid the note over:

_Personal shit in here. Maya/Larry don’t even think about it. Miles if you look through this I’ll dump you._

_< 3, P_

Phoenix chuckled, “Wow, I was funny!” Phoenix leafed through pages of scrawled notes and doodles until he found phrases that looked like they could be passwords.

“Got it… good grief!!” Phoenix exclaimed.

Edgeworth leaned in to see the display full of messages from clients and coworkers.

“Let’s… close out of this for now.” Edgeworth said.

Phoenix allowed control while Edgeworth searched through the laptop. He watched the man, his expression near unreadable from the glare of his glasses and his charcoal hair draping over part of his face. Edgeworth’s body was framed a tad thinner and taller than Phoenix’s, but his proper clothing tapered to his body well.

Phoenix averted his eyes.

Edgeworth stepped aside, “I pulled up your page. On work days you usually talk to clients through here or on the phone, but maybe if you look through the website something might look familiar.”

Edgeworth left to give Phoenix some space. Phoenix scrolled through various photos, names, and testimonials. Nothing rang a bell. He sighed, putting the laptop aside and paid attention to the sketchbook beside him.

He tabbed through his own art and poetry, and he felt _something_ in him stirring. It wasn’t memory, but rather an urge to continue drawing. He looked through some portraits of Maya and Larry, and quite a few of Pess, but there were many portraits and landscapes he did not know. Most page corners were laced with little cartoons or flowers-- he admitted they all weren’t half bad.

What caught Phoenix off guard was the amount of portraits of Edgeworth. He sighed. _It’s like I have a schoolboy crush on him… had._ He unfolded a few papers, revealing some risque depictions of Edgeworth. _Did he model for these?_ On the backside was of a lying Edgeworth with an exposed chest and-- _Oh god._

“Hey sorry I--” Edgeworth was cut off from chucking the sketchbook across the room. “...just got off the phone with Maya. Are you alright?”

“Never better!” Phoenix answered, his voice raising an octave.

“Ok well… Maya wanted to know if you wanted to grab lunch tomorrow. I’ll be gone for that time but it might be nice for you to get some fresh air.”

“Oh, yeah. That sounds great!”

“For the time being, I wanted to also ask if you wanted me to make you dinner later,” Edgeworth said, “you know, since you’re not too used to this kitchen yet...”

“Sure! As long as there's meat I’m not too picky. At least, I don’t think I am?”

Edgeworth laughed, _genuinely_ laughed, and said “No, you’re not.”

Phoenix smiled.

-

Phoenix set down an empty bowl on the kitchen bar. “Chicken good.”

“Chicken alfredo,” Edgeworth corrected, “but yes, chicken good. Usually, you make canned or frozen things but I figured a home cooked meal might do you good.“

“Chicken good.” Phoenix repeated.

“Wright, don’t make me send you back to the hospital.”

Phoenix laughed.

“So! What’s the next on the agenda for old Phoenix?” he asked.

“On days off, we’ll wind down and watch some shows.”

“Sounds good!”

The two mulled over the selection of shows, until Phoenix suggested Steel Samurai. Hesitantly, Edgeworth agreed. He started the 1st season.

“You don’t have to like it for my sake, Wright” Edgeworth explained.

Phoenix understood the show’s appeal. The fight scenes and cinematography were amazing-- and oh god, the extensive lore. Phoenix tried to pay attention, but he got comfy. And comfier. Until he reached maximum comf and was dozing off.

Edgeworth smiled to himself. He might have lost his memory, but he still was Phoenix.

Edgeworth nudged him awake, “Wright, let’s get you to bed.”

“Mmmhm...” Phoenix mumbled, sliding to his feet, “Hey Edgeworth, why do we call each other by our last names?”

“Force of habit, I suppose.” That wasn’t true. He didn’t want to get close, just in case their relationship ended. He couldn’t bear the thought, but it was all Edgeworth could think about.

They bid each other goodnight, uncertain of what the future would bring.

\------

The following day, Edgeworth came home from checking up on his office. He felt guilty for leaving Phoenix, but he considered the man needed some alone time. Maya checked up on him, after all.

He walked into his apartment to hear chattering from the living room.

“Hey Edgworth!” Maya said, “We’re looking through my old pictures! Wanna join?”

“Sure,” Edgeworth said, “I didn’t know you were a photographer, Maya.”

“You didn’t tell me she was a medium, Edgeworth! You also didn’t tell me I cross examined a parrot! Look at all this!” Phoenix pointed to the little polaroids, most of which having little handwritten notes.

Maya’s collection held all sorts of memories: her and Pearl in Kurain, selfies between her and her late sister Mia, lunch outings between her and Phoenix, that snitch of a parrot from Edgeworth’s case relating to DL-6, among all sorts of other random photos.

“Maya, why did you take a picture of the back of my head?” Edgeworth asked.

Maya shrugged, “You were angry that day and I thought it was funny!”

“...Fair enough.” Edgeworth looked to Phoenix, “Wright, do you remember anything from these?”

“It… all feels familiar. But no.” he answered.

“It’s ok, Nick!” Maya assured, “Buuut, I heard you two watched Steel Samurai last night.” Edgeworth grinned. He couldn’t resist talking about Steel Samurai with Maya. They continued discussing Steel Samurai theories, Easter eggs, and some details where Phoenix had no idea what the other two were talking about.

“Well, I should probably get going!”

“Always a pleasure, Maya.” Edgeworth said.

Maya left the apartment, but Edgeworth received a notification from her not long after:

MAYA: Remember when I said Nick only talks about you? Yeah he’s still like that.

MAYA: If you wanna start over with him and be better, now’s your chance.

MAYA: Ok im shutting up now but seriously!!!

Edgeworth put his phone aside. _She has a point._ Now wasn’t the time. The last thing he wanted was to make Phoenix uncomfortable. Edgeworth turned to a less-than-melodic clanging of piano keys, something he was quite used to. He followed the noise to see Pess pawing at the keys of the grand piano, and Phoenix fucking losing it over the dog.

“Edgeworth…!” Phoenix whimpered, “Looook!”

Edgeworth chuckled, “Cute, right? He does this when he wants me to play.”

“Well,” Phoenix said, “I wouldn't mind hearing you play.”

Edgeworth sighed and smiled, “I mean… if you insist.”

He slid the bench over and sat before the keys. Edgeworth flipped through the pages of the music book before finding something of interest. Phoenix gingerly sat near the edge of the bench as he began to play ‘Anthony’s Song’ by Billy Joel. Edgeworth seemed to really get into it as played further into the song and into the finale.

“...Daaamn. You’re amazing!” Phoenix said.

“Thank you. Von Karma insisted I learn, but I didn’t mind those lessons.” Edgeworth realized the blatant confusion on Phoenix’s face. “... He’s not worth getting into.”

“Can you teach me to play something?” Phoenix asked.

“You actually practiced a bit before your accident. Maybe you can remember what you were playing last. You play left and I play right?”

Phoenix nodded. Edgeworth pulled out a simple rendition of a Beethoven minuet, and slowly they began to play through. Edgeworth was quite surprised that he could still read music, however he noticed he fumbled over a few parts.

“That measure is a little difficult.” Edgeworth said, gently reaching over and guiding his hand. “It’s like this… There, you got it.”

Phoenix let out a nervous laugh, “Thanks!”

Edgeworth glanced over, the man’s entire face was dusted pink. He came to realize his gesture and felt his own heart pounding. The two kept their composure until they reached the end of the song.

“Great job.” Edgeworth said.

“Ah, thanks!”

“I’ll be right back, if you’ll excuse me.”

“Sure.”

Edgeworth fled into his bedroom and went to text Larry, which that action itself he couldn’t believe.

EDGEWORTH: Larry I need your help. I’m at an… impasse with Wright, romantically. Please give me advice. I fear I could ruin our new friendship.

LARRY: *Phoenix, dude

LARRY: and ak him 2 go out but don’t screw up this time

LARRY: You forget I like grills so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

LARRY: *girls

LARRY: both

No help. He sent Maya the same message.

MAYA: Ask him if he wants to go on a date. He’s absolutely going to say yes!

MAYA: But! You NEED to tell him how much of a jerk you were, don’t hold back. I’ll find out if you did.

_Damnit._

-

Phoenix tried to calm himself but to no avail. He texted Larry and Maya in a group chat (putting the setting on on accident primarily)

PHOENIX: Edgeworth still likes me I think but I don’t know what to think. Send help SOS

LARRY: Yeah no shit!

LARRY: sorry. but yeah u were dating so

MAYA: how do YOU feel, Nick?

PHOENIX: I think I like him?? Is that weird to be feeling like this so soon?

LARRY: No

MAYA: No.

MAYA: Tell him how you feel!

_Shit._

Phoenix decided he wasn’t doing that-- not today, anyhow. He needed something to distract him. Anything. He spotted his old sketchbook from across the room, realizing it’s been in plain sight since yesterday. He scrambled to fetch it, but the itch to draw returned. After a few minutes of mindless doodling, his anxiety lowered a tad.

Edgeworth returned and found Phoenix sitting at the kitchen bar. He was leaning over his sketchbook, humming a very familiar melody.

_That song..._

-

Months Earlier

“C’MON! Is it WORTH it? Lemme WORK it…!” Phoenix rocked to the sound of Missy Eliott’s sweet jams in Edgeworth’s car.

“Phoenix, is that really necessary?” Miles asked.

“What, don’t you remember 3rd grade?”

“I sure don’t.”

“You, me, and Larry used to go crazy to this song when it came out! It’s weird but… nevermind.”

“I’m sure it’s not weird. Say what you were going to say.”

“When we became friends, I had a little crush on you. Whenever I think of this song, I think of my feelings for you.” He placed a hand on Miles’s thigh.

“Are you insinuating that ‘Work It’ by Missy Eliott is ‘our song?’”

“It is now!”

Miles rolled his eyes. “...Maybe, with enough alcohol in me, we can dance to this sometime.”

Phoenix laughed, “I’d LOVE to see that!”

Miles smiled, keeping one hand on the wheel and the other in Phoenix’s hand.

-

“Hmm-mm worth it? Lemme work it… hmm-mm-mm flip it and reverse it...” Phoenix mumbled.

“How… How do you know that song?” Edgeworth asked.

“The early 2000’s was a great era for music. I think.”

“Wright, maybe it’s just a super strange coincidence, or you have a deep, surreal obsession with that song, but… that song meant a lot to us. It makes me wonder if your memories might come back.” Edgeworth said.

“Maybe… Hey, Edgeworth? I have a question for you, but you don’t have to answer.”

“What is it?”

“Do you still have feelings for me?”

“...Yes.”

“Great! Uh, I mean, because I think I like you too so… Glad we’re in the same boat?” Phoenix shook his head, “I’m sorry! This is so weird…!”

“Wright-- eh, Phoenix, don’t apologize. It’s a strange situation. Obviously, we can’t pick up where we left off but… May I take you to dinner sometime?”

“Sure. If you want, I _think_ I’m free tonight if you’re interested.” Phoenix winked, standing to leave to his room, making sure to grab the sketchbook this time. “You know what I like. I sure don’t!”

Edgeworth grinned to himself, turning to his room to get ready.

-

Phoenix and Edgeworth arrived at a little, hole-in-the-wall noodle shop. The two passed through a pair of blue curtains and sat at the bar.

“This is my favorite place?” Phoenix asked.

“Yes, you’ve always been a cheap date, and you’re really into noodles.”

“Noooodles...” Phoenix repeated. The two ordered a round of drinks, and their ‘usual.’ “Ooh we have a ‘usual’ here! ...Y’know, I’m being told a lot about myself. Can I hear more about you?” Phoenix asked.

Edgeworth frowned. “Phoenix, I should tell you that before all this, I was a piece of work, to say the least. Before we go any further, I want to get this off my chest. You can decide from there if you… still want to do this.”

Edgeworth explained from the beginning, how he and Phoenix were childhood friends separated by a series of tragic events. Even after they reunited, Edgeworth gave Phoenix a cold shoulder, up until the closing of the DL-6 incident. Edgeworth left without a trace not long after, leaving only an incredibly concerning note behind while he tried to sort out his life alone. In his most recent fuckup, Edgeworth explained his own failure to express his love to Phoenix even after months of dating.

“...Despite all this, you still tried to make it work between us.” Edgeworth explained, ”I could blame my behavior on a lot of things, but the truth is I am responsible. What helps me be a better person, ultimately, is you, Phoenix. I will always be grateful for that.”

“Well, you’re doing everything you can to help me right now. I think that makes you a good person.” Phoenix held Edgeworth’s hand under the bar table.

Edgeworth had a knee-jerk reaction to kiss the man. He pushed back the feeling as he felt himself blush.

“Hey, Edgeworth?”

“You can call me Miles.”

“Miles...” Phoenix said carefully, “Is this technically our 1st date?”

Miles laughed, a genuine, sweet laugh that was music to Phoenix’s ears. “That slipped my mind. I suppose it is, for you.”

“Thanks again, for everything, and thank you for being honest.”

“Thank you for giving me another chance, Phoenix.”

\-----

Phoenix awoke in his empty bed, rolling to see the early morning light beaming from outside. _So glad I didn’t drink much last night… Why am I awake so early?_ After rotating a few more times in bed he gave up, leaving to shower.

Phoenix went to grab coffee when he came across a flustered Miles. “Mornin’! How’d you sleep? ...Hey, you alright?” Phoenix asked.

“I’m fine, it’s just...”

Phoenix pieced together the fact that he was still undressed, his chest bare. “Right, sorry!” He slipped into a shirt he found hung over a chair, turning out to be one of Miles’s Steel Samurai tees (something Miles never wore in public).

Miles strained himself trying not to absolutely fucking lose it. The combination of Phoenix wearing his shirt, being fresh out the shower, and his hair being damp and messy, Miles found him irresistible.

 _Old Phoenix_ did _want me to show more affection,_ he considered. Before he could even complete the thought he was already pecking him on the cheek, “...Phoenix, don’t apologize.” Phoenix’s breath hitched.

Miles strode to the counter to brew more tea. It also worked to help him hide his increasingly red face. “Being as you are up early, would you care to join me when I head to my office? It shouldn’t take long.”

“S-sure!”

-

Edgeworth’s office was a short drive away. Evanescence’s ‘Bring Me To Life’ could be played twice, and you’d be there. As they entered the building, Phoenix was stopped by several people, all of which vaguely familiar to him.

“Mr. Wright! So nice to see you!”

“Wright, how’re you feeling?”

“Hey pal! I’ve missed ya so much!” The largest man said, towering over Phoenix.

“Uh, hi! I’m feeling better.” Phoenix said in utter confusion.

Miles cut in, “You lot need to give him some space… Sorry, Wright, these are all colleagues that care a lot about you. Unfortunately, Gumshoe here failed to keep your injury a secret.” Miles shot a look at the tallest one, a green-clad cop.

“Sorry, sirs!”

Phoenix talked to his colleagues a little while longer until Miles excused themselves to leave for his personal office.

“This should only take a few minutes,” Miles explained, opening his work computer. Phoenix took the time to explore his office. He gazed outside at the city below and at the mahogany shelves full of old books. He chuckled at the fancy chess board at the center of the room, as well as his collection of samurai figurines.

“Nosy as always...” Miles said.

“Not my fault, you have so much stuff in here!” Phoenix said. He noticed Miles’s brows furrowing. “Do you need help with anything?”

“I need to answer an urgent email, but I need the information from a folder I seemed to misplace...” he answered, half to himself.

Phoenix memorized the case number on the screen and searched for the folder. After a while, he found it in an obscure place, and handed the lost folder to Miles.

“You put it under one of your samurais, probably so you wouldn’t lose it or to mark it as important.”

“The Defense helping the Prosecution, imagine that,” commented Miles, “Thank you, bird.” _Shit._

Phoenix blushed and snickered, “‘Bird?’ That’s cute!”

Edgeworth sighed, “Yes, I had pet names for you. How scandalous.”

“What pet names did I have for you?”

“I’m going to withhold that information for now.”

“What?! No fair!”

“It’s too much power for you.”

“Well I’ll just have to make some up now!”

“I’m leaving.”

“Hey, wait up!”

-

“I called you ‘prince?’” Phoenix asked as he entered the car.

“Yes, but that’s the only one I’m giving you. It’s… embarrassing.”

“I think you actually _like_ that one, being as that’s the one you’re giving me.”

“I assure you, that’s not the case.” It absolutely was the case.

As the two head home, Phoenix got a call from Larry.

“Nickiiii!”

“Larry!” Phoenix said.

“I wanna ask you and Edgey something. Put me on speaker!”

He did that.

“EDGEYYYY!” Larry called, blowing out Miles’s ears.

“Hello, Larry.” Miles said, “What do you need?”

“I was wonderin’ if you guys wanted to grab some drinks, like old times! It might help the ol’ memory.”

“Larry, do you not know how alcohol works?” Miles asked.

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind going out for drinks. What do you think?” Phoenix asked.

Miles thought for a moment. “I’ve been the designated driver a few too many times as of late. If you want to meet up at the bar across from our place, then sure.”

“Great! Seen ya then!” Larry hung up.

Larry called back, and Phoenix answered. “I forgot I’m at work. See you after work?”

“Sure. See you then.”

-

“Is Larry always like...” Phoenix drifted as they entered their apartment.

“Like Larry? Yes, since we were kids.”

“Speak of the devil…” Phoenix said. From the corner of his eye he spotted a kid version of the wild haired bastard in a framed photo.

“Yep, that’s old Larry and us. That’s your photo, I believe.”

Phoenix studied the picture. Three kids posed in the photo, one with a timid smile, one with a wide grin, and the last one looking like he’s ready to commit crimes.

“What were we like back then?”

“You forget that I moved away around this time. But from what I remembered, we watched anime and solved ‘mysteries.’” Miles said, “I remember you two being on the wilder side while I alway tried to be like my father.” he paused for a moment, “Mind if I show you something?”

Miles realized that Phoenix hadn’t been in his old bedroom since before the accident. They sat on their bed and looked at old pictures held in a leather bound booklet.

He pointed to a man beside a little boy in a bow tie. “This is Greggory Edgeworth, my biological father. I wanted to be a defensive attorney because of him but…things don’t always turn out the way you want them to.”

He turned the page to a stern little girl.“This is my step-sister Franziska. We’ve been through a lot together because of my step-father, and… you know the rest.”

“She looks scary.” Phoenix commented.

“All men fear her. You’ve actually won cases against her before.” Miles said, “She and I share a sense of coldness but… since you were hurt she’s been checking in every night with me.”

The two continued to look through old photos. Miles’s books shared his life with the Von Karmas, as well as some of his achievements, while Phoenix’s books shared some old photos between his aunt and uncle, some old school photos, and quite a few moments in time of him and Larry’s college misadventures. Phoenix noticed numerous photos removed from his case.

“What happened here?” he asked.

“You had an awful runin with your ex-girlfriend. She tried to kill you and successfully killed others.”

“Past me couldn’t catch a break, huh?”

“Near-death experiences are starting to be the routine, it seems.” Miles chuckled, “Our newer photos are on a hard drive somewhere in here. Maybe later we can look through those. Right now, I suppose we should get ready to see Larry.”

Phoenix smiled, “I’d like that.”

-

Miles and Phoenix met Larry at the bar, he seemed to have just arrived as well. “Ayyy, it’s my homies!” Larry called out, “What’s up?”

“Well I’m finally off my heavy hospital medication, so now I’m here!” Phoenix said.

“Hell yeah, dude! Well you guys come sit, we gotta catch up!”

Over drinks, Phoenix and Miles discussed their attempts to refresh Phoenix’s memory, while Larry reminisced on their old adventures, hoping something might bring them back.

“So, what have you been up to lately, Larry?” Phoenix asked.

“Let’s see… I got my job back as a security guard, in the same vein, me and Valerie are a thing again. Only problem is Danielle doesn’t think it’s over between us.” Larry explained.

“Ohh, the drama. I don’t know anything about these people but tell me more!” Phoenix said.

And he totally did. Turns out the heterosexuals have it rough, too. Supposedly.

Miles and Larry eventually had a moment alone when Phoenix left for the restroom. In that moment, Larry slid into Phoenix’s seat.

“I need details. Now.”

Miles sighed, “You’ll be happy to know I asked him on a date yesterday, and he agreed.”

“That’s progress! Any progress in being more affectionate?”

“Not really...” Miles admitted, “why do you care so much about this?”

Larry briefly looked at Miles in disbelief. “You were so beat up about this back at the hospital, about how if you were given the chance, you would change. I care about you guys, a lot dude. And honestly, I don’t really care that I could be 3rd wheeling it with my bros forever after this, I just want you both to be happy.”

“Larry… thank you. I’ll do what I can. You’re a really great friend and utterly irreplaceable.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” A glint of mischief shined in Larry’s eyes.

“Oh and Edgey, just remember, me and Nick go way back so we’re basically brothers.” He paused, “Just know when you’re dating him, you’re also dating me.”

“And just like that, the moment’s ruined… Gross.” Miles said. Larry snickered, patting Miles’s back and testing his patience with the man.

Phoenix returned from the bathroom. He was noticably off-centered as he walked.

“Did I miss anything?” Phoenix asked.

“Larry is being gross so no, nothing new.” Miles said, “Phoenix are you alright?”

“I feel great! Why?”

“You should pace yourself. You’re a lightweight.”

“What I _should_ do is get up and dance. I need enrichment!”

In the back of his mind, Miles wanted to see him dance, but he shook his head, “How about we do something here?”

“I have an idea. I give ideas to get this boy’s memories back and we do ‘em!” Larry said.

They did just that, as they spent the remainder of their night together. They scoured their phones for various photos and videos to show Phoenix, and gave suggestions to the live musicians there to play relevant songs from his past. They even went as far as role-playing versions of their past selves (to which Miles got really into his part as the night went on). They ceased the game once Larry’s suggestions grew violent, such as dunking the man in cold water, or mildly maiming poor Phoenix.

“Alright!” Larry said, hoisting himself from the bar stool, “I’m calling an Uber and headin’ out of here. I think I have work tomorrow.”

“We should leave, too.” Miles said.

The three bid their farewells, seeing Larry off before walking home themselves. Miles felt fine in himself, but certainly felt words leave his mouth more easily than usual. Regardless, he trusted himself to guide a drunk Phoenix home, slipping a hand in his.

Phoenix stole glances at Miles as they walked home. Feelings for him intensified in his state. It didn’t help that Miles’s appearance was much more casual than he was used to. Usually neat hair was disheveled from a long night, and his loose button down revealed more of his neck and clavicle than Phoenix was used to seeing.

“I had a lotta fun tonight,” Phoenix said, “I like it when you get fun and talkative.”

“Me too. This doesn’t happen often, but it’s nice to loosen up. Let me get you some water”

Phoenix grinned to himself. He leaned into the couch, tousling his hair loose and unbuttoning part of his shirt. As Miles approached, he reddened.

“Uhh, hey.”

“Hey.” Phoenix said, his voice low, “I need to tell you a secret.”

“Ok…?”

“You are… super gorgeous, and sweet, and...” Phoenix was so close to Miles that he could savor his cologne— it drove him over the edge. Phoenix held Miles by his shirt collar with one hand, and gently cupped his face with the other. He clashed lips with the man, savoring Miles’s utter tenderness when he kissed back. “..I would _love_ it if you were to take me to our old bedroom tonight.“

Miles’s mind was racing. Before he could decide how to respond, his lips were already back on the man, hovering over him. Phoenix pulled him onto his lap

“Phoenix…” Miles moaned, leaning in for another kiss as he straddled the man’s thighs.

Miles stopped, his hair grazing over Phoenix’s forehead.

“What is it, Miles…?” Phoenix murmured, his eyes half lidded. The way Phoenix hummed his name drove him _crazy._ Regardless, he pulled away.

“Not tonight. Not like this. Phoenix, while this is all _very_ tempting, I want to do this when we’re both in our right mind.” He sat up, still on Phoenix’s lap as he tucked stray tufts of hair behind Phoenix’s ear. “Wanna pick this up later?”

Phoenix smiled, “I can do later.”

The two readjusted themselves on the couch, Phoenix sliding into Miles’s arms. They talked about how painfully heterosexual Larry was until the two slowly drifted to sleep.

\-----

Phoenix awoke to shuffling coming from the kitchen. His head didn’t feel as bad as he thought it would from the night before, but he also considered he may be comparing it to the pain from his accident. He sheepishly met Miles in the kitchen.

“Hey… Sorry about last night. I wasn’t fully myself.” Phoenix said.

“Don’t apologize. I’m sorry, too. I should’ve looked after you more at the bar. It slipped my mind how you might have forgotten how much to drink was too much.”

“So it’s decided! We are both assholes!” Phoenix chuckled, “I feel and smell like hot garbage so I’m taking a shower.”

Miles laughed, “You do that.”

A few minutes after Phoenix left, Miles received messages from Larry:

LARRY: Took the wrong uber home last night ended up in chinatown

LARRY: not our chinatown

LARRY: im good tho turns out i had no work today! You do any of the things we talked abot last night??

EDGEWORTH: In a sense, but I’d rather do so while we are both sober.

LARRY: O tru

LARRY: well figure out something

EDGEWORTH: Will do.

Miles searched his mind for ideas to treat Phoenix, perhaps while also trying to regain his memory. So far, dwelling in the past and reminding him of the present yielded no results. Though he hadn’t entirely given up on those fields, he thought he could try a new approach, perhaps while showing Phoenix his commitment.

_What if I showed him something new-- something old phoenix has never seen…?_

One thing came to mind. There was a facet of his personality that he let no one see, not even Phoenix. This guilty pleasure was living proof of his facade against everyone close to him. If he broke this secret, would Phoenix remember his old life? He doubted it, but there was only one way to find out. At the very least, Phoenix would get a kick out of it.

Phoenix exited the bathroom, clean and humming to himself.

“Phoenix?”

“Yeah?”

“I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to one last outing this week.” Miles said, “Yes, this is a date, but it’s also something I think you need to see.”

“Sure, sounds fun!”

“Great. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll make reservations.”

“Ooh, fancy!” Phoenix swooned.

As Miles walked out to the balcony, he smiled to himself. _He won’t suspect a thing._ Miles began to make a call.

“...Hey. I need you to make a spot for me tonight.”

-

The day went by slow. Instead of continuing on in the quest for Phoenix’s lost memory, the two had a lazy day around the apartment. Days like this were rare for Miles, so he was unsure as to what to do with his hands. As for Phoenix, he was more than happy to dwell in his old sketchbook.

On occasion, Miles peeked at his work. He was amazed by his work-- the doodles of Pess, the city view from the balcony window, cartoon versions of himself shouting obscenities-- were all beautiful. He wondered if Phoenix’s talent was natural, or perhaps unforgotten muscle memory from years of practice.

Miles, on the other hand, struggled to stick to something to do that wasn’t work. When he began reading or watching a show, his mind would drift. Each time Miles began writing for work on his laptop, he was met with a hyperactive Phoenix, ironically telling him to relax.

When evening came around, Miles and Phoenix prepared themselves for their date. Miles drove Phoenix to an unfamiliar part of town (even by old Phoenix’s standards).

“I figured it out,” Phoenix said, “You took me out here to kill me!”

“Darn, the plan isn’t a surprise anymore. You caught me.”

“And those big bags in the back are gonna help dispose of my body.”

“Caught again. Your deductive reasoning skills are astounding.” Miles played along, “No, there’s, eh, a monthly event that occurs downtown. This is something I never showed you. Ever.”

“I’m intrigued,” Phoenix said, “But why?”

“I’m quite famous in the legal world, or infamous depending on who you ask. My career demands me to save face as much as possible.” Miles continued, “It may also be a Von Karma curse. We were brought up quite… cold and unyielding. What I’m showing you is an outlet I picked up during those times.”

“Ooh, mysterious!” Phoenix said, mimicking a voice akin to a Boston suburban mom, “Still not totally convinced I’m not out here to be murdered.”

“I assure you it’s not that. Besides, this would be a long commute for something most people can dispose of in a bathtub.” Miles paused, “Perhaps that was too much?”

Phoenix shook his head. “Nah. Crime cool.”

“Crime cool.” Miles repeated.

-

They arrived at an aged, unassuming storefront housing a large cafe. Phoenix marveled at the vintage decorations under the dim string lights around the cafe. Edgeworth led him to an opening in the back, filled with a series of tables before a stage.

The two weaved between tables to a pair of reserved seats near the front. Before the show, waiters skirted from table to table to take orders. Miles ordered a small white tea while Phoenix ordered a caramel latte, which turned out to be the tastiest, bougiest drink Phoenix ever had.

The night held a variety of performances-- comedy skits, slam poetry(some good, some not), and original music and covers from a lot of talented performers.

During one of the musical performances, Miles stood from his seat.

“I’ll be right back, bird.” he said, kissing Phoenix on his temple before disappearing in the crowd.

Phoenix tried to gather himself, but he couldn’t help but smile to himself and blush.

A few minutes passed, and the band on stage brought their piece to an end. As Phoenix started to wonder when Miles would return, his attention turned to the announcement of the stage host.

“As we wrap up this month’s liveshow, I’d like to wholeheartedly thank each and every one of you for coming. We have one more act for tonight, and it’s from one of our regulars-- Mirza!”

A tall man appeared onstage, clad in a maroon leather jacket and a white scoop neck shirt paired with black pants and boots. The colors looked awfully familiar to Phoenix, taking him only a moment to realize Miles was onstage.

-

Miles strode down in front of his audience, quickly connecting his bass to the wireless amp. He avoided Phoenix’s awestruck gaze, feeling anxiety rush over him. Miles could face the man off in court, but now that he was performing _for_ him, he felt a wave of uncertainty. He approached the microphone.

“Hello, as many of you know, I am Mirza,” the crowd’s cheers filled the room, “I have someone very special to me here tonight. I’ve always wanted to write a song for him, but he’s more of the artist in the relationship. Anyway, I picked this song to cover for him, and I hope you enjoy it...”

Instrumentals from ‘Collar Full’ began to play as Miles prepared himself to play his bass and sing:

We've waited so damn long, we're sick and tired

I won't leave any doubt or stone unturned

I've got a collar full of chemistry from your company

So maybe tonight I'll be the libertine

Show me your love, your love

Gimme more but it's not enough

Show me your love, your love

Before the world catches up

'Cause there's always time for second guesses, I don't wanna know

If you're gonna be the death of me, that's how I wanna go

You've got it all worked out with so little time

Memories that I'd blackout if you were mine

You've got a pocket full of reasons why you're here tonight

So, baby, tonight just be the death of me

Show me your love, your love

Gimme more but it's not enough

Show me your love, your love

Before the world catches up

'Cause there's always time for second guesses, I don't wanna know

If you're gonna be the death of me, that's how I wanna go

Miles took the microphone from the stand, halting his performance on the bass. He stepped down from the stage with all the style and ease that he could yield-- which by the way, he has a fucking lot of. He approached Phoenix and sung directly to him:

Show me your love, your love

Gimme more but it's not enough

Show me your love, your love

Before the world catches up

Show me your love, your love

Gimme more but it's not enough

Show me your love, your love

Before the world catches up

Show me your love

Show me your love

With a final few strums of his bass the song ended. Miles returned the microphone to the stand gave a princely bow to the audience as they all went fucking nuts.

“Thank you all for coming. Tip your waiters and whatever else, I’m out!” He hopped back offstage to Phoenix, who was covering his mouth to hide the lovestruck grin from his face that he couldn’t remove. “You wanna get out of here?” Miles asked.

“Yeah.”

-

“Miles what the fuck, that was amazing!” Phoenix said.

“Thank you. I only ask that you keep all this our little secret.”

“Even from Maya and Larry?”

“ _Especially_ from those two, they’d end up telling the whole city.”

“Deal, but on one condition,” Phoenix said, “Can I write songs for you?”

“Phoenix,” Miles said, placing a hand on Phoenix’s lap, “I’d be honored to play your songs. I’d also be honored if you came with me whenever you pleased in the future.”

“Um, YES, of course!” Phoenix said, unable to contain his excitement.

“It also occured to me that we haven’t eaten. Anywhere you’d like to go?”

“Anywhere?” Phoenix asked. Miles nodded. “Honestly, I’m feeling McDonald’s.”

 _Good old Phoenix…_ “McDonald’s it is.”

-

“I wanted to thank you for-- for everything, really. I’ve had the time of my life with you.” Phoenix said.

“Thank you for giving me another chance, Phoenix.”

The way he purred ‘Phoenix’ stirred a lot of held back feelings for Miles. Miles made the move to kiss the man, and Phoenix met him halfway. The two fell into each other, their fingers intertwined.

Miles opened his eyes and smiled. “It’s getting late, see you tomorrow?”

“Actually if you’re ok with it, I’d like to see you _more_ tonight.” Phoenix smirked.

Miles swallowed. He tried to keep his composure.

“Are-are you sure that’s what you want? I’ve known you for years, but technically you’ve only known me for a short while.”

“Yes, I’m sure-- and I’m sober this time ‘round.”Phoenix said. Miles stayed quiet. “What, are you gonna slut-shame me for wanting to fuck the punk boy?” Phoenix asked, eyeing his clothes, but also wishing they were already off.

Miles laughed, “No, just making sure.”

Miles slid his hands around Phoenix’s waist. He leaned in, deepening their kiss. He pushed Phoenix onto the bed, only for Phoenix to pull him in by the shirt collar. Miles held the man down, leaving a gentle trail of kisses down his neck. He paused for a breath and Phoenix helped him out of his leather jacket and shirt. Miles returned the favor before pinning him to the bed once more.

Phoenix felt his heart pound out of his chest as Miles drew closer. Miles hovered over the man’s ear.

“Tell me exactly what you want, dear. Tonight, I’m all yours.” Miles whispered.

“Can I ask you something?” Phoenix asked.

“Hm?”

“This is my 1st time— is this my 1st time?”

“Absolutely _not_.”

“Well, I can’t remember so just, uh, be gentle?”

Miles went in for a tender kiss before repositioning himself above Phoenix. “Of course.”

The two held onto each other close as they prepared to spend the rest of their evening together.

\-----

Phoenix awoke to beams of morning light hitting his face. He turned away from its rays, realizing that Miles was still in bed. He laughed to himself when he saw the _disaster_ that was Miles’s hair. The man seemed fast asleep, one arm slung over his face.

Miles shuffled a bit before rubbing his face, “‘Morning, bird.”

“Good morning, _Mirza_.”

Miles let out a lighthearted sigh, “Calling me by that name stays at the cafe.”

“Really? Because that was _not_ the case last night.” Miles smiled, pulling in Phoenix by the waist. “I’m surprised you’re still in bed.”

“You forget that I performed last night. Being up on stage takes a lot of energy.”

“You got a point. After all, you ‘performed’ for me here, too.” Phoenix smirked.

Miles blushed. He didn’t bother hiding it.

“Well aren’t you cheeky this morning.” Miles said before pulling him in for a soft kiss. The two laid together for another hour, enjoying the warmth and company of each other’s bodies beneath the covers.

-

The two enjoyed breakfast together out on the balcony. They watched the clouds go by as they enjoyed some goddamm delish croissants. Pess awaited at their heels to await their scraps.

“So inevitably, I need to go back to work soon, but you don’t need to worry about hopping back into work. I make more than enough for both of us,” Miles continued, “With that said, you are more than welcome to accompany me at work if you’d like. I’m sure our colleagues would love to see you again.”

“Yeah!” Phoenix said, “Maybe I can catch up on all the law school and whatever else I forgot!”

Miles chuckled, “Maybe so.”

Phoenix took a sip of coffee, enjoying the mug’s warmth in his palms.

“So… why ‘Mirza?’”

“We’re back on the Mirza thing again?” Phoenix nodded, “Well, I didn’t go by any name at all for a long time. I started going by Mirza, and it stuck. I believe it’s Arabic for ‘prince’ and-- oh god...”

Phoenix came to the realization, and laughed.

“Awwww Miles, did you pick that stage name because of me calling you ‘prince?’ That’s so sweet!”

“Subconsciously, I think I did.”

Pess weaved her way between Miles and Phoenix, displaying the most dramatic doe eyes.

“Aww, what’s wrong, Pess?”

Miles leaned in to pet Pess under the ear, “I think she’s jealous that I’ve been giving you all the attention.”

Pess huffed, storming away with the most adorable waddle.

“She’s coming back with something she’s not supposed to have. It’s something different every time.”

The dog returned with blue fabric in her mouth. Her tail swished in triumph for her act of mischief.

“Pess, this isn’t yours… How did you get _this?_ ”

“C’mere, you.” Phoenix said.

He traded Pess a piece of croissant for the fabric, which she happily accepted. He unfolded the article of clothing, revealing an awfully familiar jacket, adorned with a little golden badge.

“Phoenix, are you alright?” Miles asked. He came to identify the jacket in his hands. “... That is your blazer. On the lapel is your attorney’s badge. Are-- are you feeling something?”

“I’m not sure… maybe?” Phoenix said, “No, no. I think I’m losing it. I--” Just then, Phoenix tripped on the balcony threshold. He fell _hard,_ slamming his head on the hardwood floor.

-

Phoenix dreamed of a series of events he could not quite put his finger on. It felt as though he was seeing visions, and living through someone else’s eyes. He saw himself being struck with a fire extinguisher. He saw himself chew, then swallow a necklace… willingly. He saw himself get hit by a car, immediately slamming into a streetlight. He saw his body tased by an old man, and whipped by a woman-- not in the good way. The visions went on, showing various animal attacks, thrown coffee mugs, punches thrown by children. Finally he saw himself fall from a burning bridge.

Phoenix was certain everything shown to him were meaningless images-- he felt that he was conscious, so maybe hallucinations-- until he saw himself in a hospital room with Miles watching over him-- something he’s _definitely_ seen before.

Miles rushed to see him after hearing that he fell into a river. The specifics grew clear, that he tried to cross the bridge in the midst of a murder, and to save Maya. He remembered asking Miles to defend in court in his place. And there it was, that golden badge. He looked again at Miles’s concerned face and--

Phoenix remembered everything.

He remembered meeting Larry and Miles when they were kids, and how after they defended him they were inseparable. He remembered Miles suddenly disappearing one day, and his attempts to reach his best friend.

Phoenix remembered the whirlwind that was his youth afterwards, doing a series of stupid and deadly things. It all led to several of early life crises, and ultimately reuniting with Miles. Everything from there-- meeting Maya under horrible circumstances, proving her innocence and gaining her as a valuable partner and friend, and facing Miles in court all became clear.

Finally, Phoenix remembered the turning point in Miles. He remembered Miles’s redemption from Manfred von Karma’s conviction. He remembered Miles leaving, tearing apart his heart bit by bit. But he also remembered Miles’s efforts afterwards, making it up to Phoenix, catching up on lost time, and ultimately the two realizing their feelings for each other.

All those memories came rushing back to him in mere seconds, causing Phoenix to reel over weakly on the floor. He managed to open his eyes, finding Miles leaning over him. He chuckled to himself. _A common sight recently._

“Phoenix? Phoenix?! Please tell me you’re ok…!” Miles urged. He held the man close in his arms.

“Your… your middle name is Greggory.” Phoenix said.

“What?” Miles asked, though he heard him.

“You had a pomeranian named Missile growing up.” Miles said nothing. Phoenix continued, “Our first kiss was during P.E. in elementary school. I once saw you eat a tub of Haagen Dazs after Copper Samurai died in the Steel Samurai season finale.”

Phoenix sat up. “Our song is Missy Eliott’s ‘Work It,’ even though you deny it, but I _remember_ us both dancing to it on our third date.” he stopped, “I remember everything. I remember yo--”

Miles was hugging him before he could finish. Tears flowed from his face, wetting both of their shirts. After a long moment, he let go, his face a mess.

“I was-- was starting to think that you would never r-remember me!” Miles said, his head leaning on Phoenix’s shoulder.

“Always the pessimist, prince.” Phoenix said. Miles chuckled, throwing soft play punches to Phoenix’s abdomen.

“Love you.”

“Love you too, bird.”

-

Miles collected himself, changing out of his tear-stained shirt. He brewed Phoenix some tea with honey, something Phoenix grew to love after especially stressful days.

“Sorry I keep asking, but how’s your head? Are you sure you don’t need to see a doctor?” Miles asked.

“Miles, I’ll be ok! My head just hurts a little, I think because everything that’s happened to me ever just came back, like, Ratatouille style.”

“Am I supposed to know what that means...?”

Phoenix turned over on the couch to meet Miles’s gaze from the kitchen.

“Uh, yes? The whole movie is a flashback on Remy’s life. In the beginning, it’s like a flashback in a flashback of his early life.”

“...And this just happened to you?”

“Yeah. I don’t know, maybe?” Phoenix said, “I’m more caught up on the fact that you haven’t watched the motion picture Ratatouille.”

“That’s the one with the rat, right?” Miles asked, sitting beside him on the couch

“ _The one with the rat,_ ” Phoenix repeated in disbelief, “His name is Remy and he’s a chef! Tonight we’re watching Ratatouille, I promise you’ll love it.”

“I’m sure I will. Besides, I make you watch Steel Samurai. It’s only fair.” Miles said. He lifted the mug to his face but halted, his face sobered.

“What’s wrong?” Phoenix asked.

“I think Larry was right,” Miles said, “A few nights ago, he suggested if we hit you hard enough, your memories would come back.”

Phoenix laughed. “To be fair, I think it was between me getting dunked by the floor and my attorney’s badge… But we can’t let Larry have this. He’s already too chaotic, this will just inspire him.” he continued, “I think I’ll tell Maya and Larry about my memories tomorrow. Mind if we just hang out today, before you go back to work?”

Miles smiled.

“I’d love nothing more.”

-

That evening, Miles and Phoenix cuddled on the couch, with Pess at their feet. Miles gave extra love to his dog today, considering all the stress she’s tolerated over the last few days, as well as the fact she inadvertently got Phoenix’s memories back. The three watched Ratatouille in peace, watching that funky little rat cook shit. As Phoenix had hoped, Miles was _super_ into it.

“So I was thinking” Phoenix said, “I’ll stay home and rest tomorrow, and maybe answer some really overdue emails. But afterwards, I think I’m ok to go to work again.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’ll be alright. Besides, I miss working with you.”

“Me too.”

“So, ‘Mirza,’ huh?”

“Are we back on the ‘Mirza’ thing?”

“Maybe, I just think it’s sweet that you did all that for me. This whole week you did everything to support me.”

“To be honest, part of the reason was to make up for all the times I wasn’t there for you. I hurt you, Phoenix, and I’m so, so sorry.” Miles grew visibly upset. Phoenix cupped the man’s face.

“Miles, Miles, it’s ok.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure, I promise.” They shared another kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too”

“Let’s watch Remy almost get burned alive”

And they did.


End file.
